For the love of a rose
by demonchilde7
Summary: What happened in Youko and Tracy's past? How did they meet? You got to read to find out.Enjoy! Youkooc


Hey I don't own yu yu hakusho but I do own my characters. They can be used by anyone enjoy the story and please review.

Prequal

Everything was calm and peaceful while Youko and Kuronue were talking over their next heist. Kids were running and playing, birds were chirping. But as everything usually does the quiet ended when two women came running into camp.

Youko stepped out of the tent to see what was going on, but he wound up on the ground. One of the women had run into him. When he looked up he couldn't think straight. He only noticed the young woman on top of him. She's beautiful he thought as they got up. When he heard Kuronue laughing he snapped out of it and realized that she was talking. "I'm so sorry," she said while blushing. Her long brown hair was blowing on the breeze and fell into place just past her waist. Her white skirt came just above the bottom of her white matching boots. The skirt had two slits that came up to her waist. The shirt she was wearing came just above her belly button in a tank top fashion. In the middle of the shirt was a white rose with blood dripping into a puddle below. 

She had a necklace that laid just above her chest. The necklace was two foxes wrapped around a rose. If he looked close enough he could see the words 'To my little angel, you are always in my heart Love Mommy' written on a small slab underneath the foxes. She had all of the right curves. But the thing that he found the most intriguing was her eyes. They were a bright gold. When he looked into them he saw wisdom, innocence, and maturity. There was something behind that though, pain. What could have caused this beautiful creature pain he thought as he noticed fox ears pop up from under her hair. He didn't realize that he was staring, until Kuronue elbowed him. 

She looked at him and said "I'm so sorry, are you ok?" "I'm fine a little fall like that won't hurt me," he replied "may I have the pleasure of having such a beautiful ladies name." "Why would she tell you her name. She doesn't even know you" said a voice from in front of them. Youko and Kuronue both turned toward the voice. There was a short young woman with long black hair with red tips pulled into a ponytail and bright red eyes. Her outfit was like the other girls but instead of a rose on the shirt there was fire and a skull. The entire outfit was black instead of white. Along with the outfit she had on armor and a beautifully crafted sword. The sheath of the sword was a dark blue and the handle as the same color with gem stones on it. Along the sides of the sheath were two dragons with rubies for eyes. On the blade read "To my little warrior, I will always be proud of you. Love Father." She walked up to him and he said "My name is You…" before he could even finish she said "I know who you are." "You are Youko Kurama master thief. You don't care what it is or who's it is you'll take it. Which reminds me you have something of my friends." "So you've heard of me, and I haven't taken anything of hers," he said "Surely I would remember such a beautiful young lady." "So this is the famous Youko, I've heard so much about," said the first girl "I've heard some interesting things about you." She walked towards him and said "the name's Tracillia Rose Galavante, and this is Meih Lee Gonzapalez." "What are you doing Trace, have you lost your mind. He could…" "Could what" asked Tracy interrupting Meih. Everything got quiet while they were waiting for her to answer. "I don't know" she sighed "but it can't be good." Tracillia looked at him and said "You won't tell anyone will you." while walking towards him. 

He just watched as she came closer her hips swaying as she walked towards him. Her hair went side to side. He let his guard down while he was watching her. He didn't notice the vines wrapping around his legs. 

Sorry that it took me so long to update but I didn't like the first on and I finally finished my term paper so it will be easier to update. Thanks for the reviews. And I'll update my other stories soon.


End file.
